The present invention relates generally to a flotation mattress for use in a waterbed or other flotation product and, more particularly, to a flotation mattress which includes a drain/fill valve unit which incorporates a collapsable hose for use in draining and filling the flotation mattress.
Inherent in the use of any waterbed or flotation product is the problem associated with filling and draining the waterbag. Typically, waterbeds and other flotation products are located in residential bedrooms which are generally inaccessable to a convenient water supply. As such products require and contain substantial amounts of water, most owners resort to the use of a garden hose to fill and drain the product. Due to the nature of use of a garden hose, it typically must be cleaned prior to such use, lest dirt from the garden be deposited on the bedroom carpet. This inconvenience oftentimes results in a user's reluctance to adjust the firmness of the mattress and/or to replace water.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a flotation mattress which incorporates a retractable valve for use in filling and draining the mattress.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flotation mattress which includes a retractable, collapsible hose for use in filling and draining the mattress.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flotation mattress which includes a valve through which entrapped air may be eliminated.